


Shots

by Pire09



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 02:57:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3274130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pire09/pseuds/Pire09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arya and Gendry just finished finals and they think they deserve an epic night.</p>
<p>Some shots, some bets...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shots

They had to celebrate, finals were over and now they had almost a whole free month. After weeks of studying eight hours each day and sleeping three Arya was convinced that they deserved the most epic night ever.

They were in their favorite bar in the outskirts of the city, where the alcohol was cheaper and the ambient more rock. Much better than the shitty places her sister Sansa likes to go, where you cannot enter If you are not wearing high heels. She preferred the ragged leather jackets, the loud metal music, and her ratty friends, even if they smell as bad as the street the bar was located on.

Beric and Thoros were still discussing the last question of their Political History exam, couldn’t they leave it behind? Ned and Anguy were trying to get the phone of two young ladies far too drunk to resist properly and Lem and Tom’O’Seven wanted to convince the owner to let them have a karaoke like for the Christmas party.

While Gendry and her tried to decide what they were going to drink next.

“Hey stupid, there’s a girl back there who keeps looking at you, she must be blind” She said jokingly

“You know that most women don’t find me as hideous as you do, right?” He said a little annoyed.

“You know that most women are stupid, right?” Laughing whole heartedly.

“I know her actually, I have Physics with her” and Gendry waved her. The girl actually blushed and waved back. It made Arya sick, how some girls could give themselves away for something like a man smiling, even if it was a gorgeous man like her roommate.

“Oh come on,  don’t tell me you want to ring her bells, look at her, she looks exactly like you, she could be your sister..” She also had blue eyes and thick black hair like Gendry.

“Are you jealous milady? She is not unpleasant to look at, is she? Her name is Bella by the way”. He had this smug smile in his face, gods she would love to whip it out with a punch…

“You wish! You can sleep with whoever you want, not any of my business anyway!” She was starting to be pissed, and if the stupid bull was going to be, well, stupid, he could go fuck himself.

“That I will” And with that he started walking towards Bella. She saw them start a small conversation and an awful sensation settled in the pit of her stomach, so she ordered a Tequila shot.

After three shots a creepy man tried to make conversation with her, normally Gendry would scare him off but he was too busy trying to get into that slut’s skirt. She just told the guy to leave her alone, which he didn’t, and when he tried to touch the small of her back he didn’t leave her another option than slam his head on the counter and threaten with gelding if that happened again. Gendry was looking at them. Well, everyone was looking at them, some concerned, some amused but he looked angry. She was sure a lecture about not hitting strangers was coming when they got home. But if the stupid bullheaded didn’t want her to hit him… he should have stayed here. And with that she ordered another Tequila, and a whisky. Then went to sit with Beric and Thoros, but they were so boring that she left them soon enough. After she went to Lem and Tom that had finally desisted with the karaoke and now were getting some funny shots. You had to drink some in fire, some with your head resting on the counter, you had to find a stranger to give you another one.

She was really in her cups when Gendry appeared again, alone.

“I think you’ve had enough Arya, we should go home” Somehow it irritated her that he always had this protective attitude towards her, she was not some weak damsel waiting to be rescued.

“No thanks, you can go home with Bella if you wish, I bet she will warm your bed without complaining”. She was spluttering and she knew it, but she couldn’t bring herself to care.

“No one is warming my bed tonight” He sighed, and she felt relieved too, she didn’t want him to spend the night with anyone “Arya, let’s go”.

“But I don’t want to go, I’m having fun!”

“Gods Arya, how many shots have you had? Ten, twelve?”

“And two pints of ale, so what?” She was starting to be really pissed with him, he should shout his mouth. “Why do you care anyway? Just go if you don’t want to be here!”

“What do I have to do for you to come with me Arya?” Sighing, because he knew how her mind worked.

“Win me!” Suddenly a machiavelic plan appeared in her head, and it could work.

“Win you? Explain me please”. He knew something was coming, he could see the ideas forming in that wicked brain of his wolf girl.

“There is this shot that I want to have, but Lem and Tom are too much of a cravens to do it with me, Tequila, Tabasco and some other shit, the fun in this is that you have to have it in your mouth until the bartender says so” she could barely keep the smile out of her mouth “But you and I are playing different, the one who keeps it longer without drinking or spitting it wins”.

He really didn’t want more alcohol, and these challenges were stupid and he always ended fucked up of them. But still he wanted to go home and he wouldn’t leave Arya there with that man who tried to flirt with her and dozens of others who kept looking at her.

“Okay… let’s do this. But if I win you come home with me, no protesting!”

“Yes, yes I promise! But if I win you have to do as I say for 24 hours, you will be my slave!”

Automatically the idea of Arya giving him orders turned him on, though the orders he had in mind were probably a bit different of hers.

“Whatever Arya, just let’s do it.”

That liquid burned like hell, but none of them were willing to let the other win.  

Gendry had been looking at Arya the whole night, she looked so gorgeous in her skinny jeans and baggy black tank top. Every time she made a fast movement her top would move to the side and he would catch a glimpse of her black and red lacy bra. He had imagined ripping it off countless times tonight. And when that man approached her he wanted to rip his head off, but Arya had it controlled before he got there, his untamable wolf girl. After that he couldn’t listen to Bella or her friends anymore, and when she suggested that they went home together he had to say no, even if he hadn’t got laid for a few months now.

And here he was, trying to win Arya, knowing he wouldn’t win Arya, and thinking of what was in stake he didn’t mind Arya winning. So he decided stop suffering and gulped the drink already. Only for the happy look she gave him when she realized she won, was worth all this nonsense.

“So, so, so sir Gendry Waters” Her wicked grin and mischievous look were turning him on, that and the aphrodisiac drink Bella gave him to taste possibly.

“Arya please, I just want to go home” He was sincere though, he didn’t want to see how the men look at her anymore, he wanted to go home and trip on the stairs, open clumsily the door, so she thinks he is more drunk than he really is, and kiss her goodnight, maybe in the mouth if he feels brave enough, like he has some other nights, and blame it on the alcohol the day after.

But today she was really drunk, he probably would have to help her on the stairs, put her in the bed and if he was lucky she will ask him to put her pajamas on.

“No, we are having one more drink Gendry” He loved when she called him by his name and he suspected she knew it “There is one more shot I want to try, It’s called Sweet Pleasure, do you want to drink it with me Gendry?” Was she flirting with him?

What was she doing? Was she flirting with the stupid bull? She should be mad at him, for running to Bella in the moment he could. But she wasn’t, and she was feeling especially brave after so much alcohol.

The Bull had this pained look on his face and she knew he would say no “Is not like you have anything to say on it, I won, you are my slave” And with that she bought two shots and gave one to Gendry. After the last one, this one tasted like heaven.

The shot was aphrodisiac, or so they said, and he was looking so gorgeous in his leather jacket, his faded dark jeans and a blue shirt. She really hoped this was one of those nights they made out. It had happened a couple or three times the lasts months, when they got home really drunk and kissed goodnight and then simply kissed for a while, but this never goes further and leaves her frustrated.

“Come on, now we can go home” She said, and he nodded relieved.

They had to take the bus to go home and the ride was twenty minutes. When they got to the bus stop they sat there together, it was chilly and he gave her his jacket, these moments of tenderness left her heart fluttering and wandering what is wrong with her. She leaned on him to warm them a little more. He put his arm around her shoulders and rubbed her upper arm.

They spent the entire ride home in silence. When they got home he had sobered a bit, and he was about to say goodnight and go to his room like a good boy when she talked “Hey, remember you have to follow orders Waters, I’ve been a little bit sore lately, hard fencing trainings, and I wanted you to massage my back a bit”. She looked almost shy, but she was suggesting that he touch her bare back with his hands, her lacey bra would be exposed and it would be so easy to rip it… And with that the fire reignited.

“Arya, go to sleep, I’m tired” But the lust he was feeling said otherwise and he took a step towards her.

“I wasn’t asking Gendry, I want you to massage me now, you have to, you promised” And she started walking to her room, he followed her close behind. Once inside, her back to him she took off his jacket and her top and laid on the bed. He was hard by now, the anticipation of touching her running through his body, But he didn’t know, it wasn’t appropriate, things would be awkward later and he wasn’t sure he could keep his hands just for that.

He walked towards her and placed a hand on the center of her back.

“Shit you’re cold, in the first drawer of my desk there’s a massage oil, take it” And he compelled, but in the first drawer of her desk also was the sexiest underwear he had ever seen, a dark shade of purple, really, really flimsy and lacey, and he almost rub himself thinking of Arya wearing that. But he took the oil, poured a little on his hands and rubbed them instead.

“Much, much better, gods that feels good” Was she doing it on purpose, because his breathing was heavier and faster. Her skin felt wonderful under his hands and he began stroking and caressing it, alternating pressure and speed. Her bed wasn’t tall and he was standing next to it, he was getting tired of flexing his back, so he sat on the edge of the bed, Arya’s hand found his thigh and began stroking it slowly. The sexual tension was so heavy that they could cut it with a knife. He couldn’t be harder, or so he thought, but she was moaning quietly, and with each moan he was more in the edge of ripping her bra, flipping her around and burying his face between her legs.

“Hmm yes, just there, fuck” His hands were starting to tremble and he moved them to the sides unconsciously, when he brushed the side of her breast and she moaned loudly that was just too much.

He spun her around and crashed his mouth to hers, hard, and heavy how he wanted it, and climbed on her, between her legs, and tried to touch everything he could, his hands wanted to be everywhere, on her neck, her back, her breasts, her waist, her hips, her amazing ass, her thighs. And she was responding, her arms were around his neck and he could care about nothing else than everything he was feeling.

And what she was feeling was his tongue on her mouth, his hands all over her body, his hardness on her stomach and her inner tights soaked. She wanted him, badly, and now she knew that he wanted her too. She started tugging at his shirt and in no time was thrown to the other side of the room.

He wanted to feel her, he wanted to put his hand on her sex, gods, he wanted to put his mouth on her cunt, he wanted to taste her, and look at her eyes while so, and convince her that she didn’t need anyone else. First he unbuttoned her jeans, they were so skinny that was difficult to take them off, he started tugging at the end feeling frustrated and he would swear he saw Arya smirk.

So when he put his right hand over her panties he did it rough, and when he found them soaking wet, he groaned against her neck and bite hard, that only aroused Arya further.

“Arya we can’t do this, It will be weird in the morning, and we have to see each other every day, think about it” He withdrew his hand and run it through his head instead.

“I’ve been thinking about it for months now, put your hand back and kiss me again, It’s an order” Her eyes were filled with lust and he couldn’t bear it.

“As m’lady commands” Only this time he put his hand inside her underwear and rubbed her sex, she was really wet and he was imagining how it would be being finally inside her.

He spun her again and almost destroys her bra trying to take it off, when she turns her head to complain he holds her hair on the back of her neck, with the other hand pulls her panties to her knees and then smacks her hard on the ass. She moans. He loves that and the red color that her skin takes in a moment so he does it again.

When he flips her again he kisses her breasts, her nipples, her belly and nips her hipbone.

“You are killing me Arya, you have been all night, I want to fuck you so hard you can’t move tomorrow” he said looking up at her.

Her stomach flipped completely and she looked at him intently. “I want exactly that Gendry”

Then he lowered his head and put his mouth on her pussy. He heard her mutter something like _Fuck_ he licked her softer part and then flick his tongue on her clit. She was panting by now, moaning so loud that if their roommates came home now they would instantly know.

But then he put roughly two fingers inside her and she was almost screaming in her pleasure.

“Keep it quiet, babe, we don’t want that they hear us in Meereen, do we?” She wanted to erase the smug smile of his face, so she gripped his hair and press his face to her cunt. At that he passed his arms under her knees and kneaded her breasts hard. She was so fucking gorgeous. When she started writhing too much for him to work her properly he had to leave her breasts and press her hips harder to the mattress. And she came, she came on his mouth and that was the most delicious thing he had ever tasted.

She was breathing heavily, but she felt at complete ease. When she was able to open her eyes again and saw him looking at her so lustily that his eyes looked black she couldn’t resist playing a little bit with him.

“Wow Gen, that was amazing… and now be a good boy and lay down” He was afraid of her intentions, that look on her face never meant anything good, but he was so mesmerized by her he did as bided.

She straddled his legs, her center was just on his erection and he moved his hand to grip her hips, but she slapped them away.

“Ah, ah, you are going to stay still, no touching or anything” And began rocking her hips in a tortuously slow pace. While moving her hands up his torso and lowering her head to lick and nip his neck.

Arya looked at his face and he got even more aroused. “Arya, please”

“Please what?” Oh, she was enjoying this, after months of suffering his beauty from far, of imagining this, often with a hand between her legs, she finally got him begging “Tell me Gendry, I want to hear”

“Arya, I want you now, please”

“Always so impatient, you still have many clothes on, let’s fix that first” She moved a bit lower on his legs, so she could unbutton his trousers and also palmed his erection. He was really hard, for her, suddenly she felt the need of he knowing that she wanted him just as much, so she slide a hand to her sex, stroked her lightly and moaned loud.

The groan he emitted was a guttural sound, he incorporated in bed, grabbed her hair and added his hand to hers covering her sex.

“You are really wet, you want this also, please” And slowly he raised a moist finger to his mouth and sucked it hard, she gulped.

But instead of listening to him she took his trousers and boxers out, and took him in her hand, he was heavy and big. She went down, and down, and down until her head was level with his cock and just licked the tip.

“Gods!” Gendry breathed and lay down again but looked at her. Her gorgeous face returning his look, her eyes looking playful, like daring him to put it all in, to fuck her mouth.

Then she licked again and introduced the tip in her mouth, never ceasing the visual contact.

“Gods that mouth!  You are killing me Arya, please, please” She introduced all of it in her mouth. She felt powerful.

All he wanted was to grab her head and push hard into her mouth, that’s how he liked it, rough, and he really hoped Arya liked it like this as well, because he was going to spank her after all this torture.

“Babe, let me stand up, I want to see your face better, I need  it” She compelled, she started moving her head faster, but it was not enough, for either of them, and when he put a hand on her head, just caressing her, she put hers on top and make him grab her head. Soon he had his other hand on her head as well, and was thrusting into her mouth.

She looked beautiful, her grey eyes never leaving his, except when he got too excited and pressed her head to his pelvis for a few seconds, but the fact that she seemed to enjoy it only aroused him further.

“Stop Arya, I’m going to come, stop” He was on the verge, and though he would love to come in that pretty mouth of hers he wasn’t going to do it.

“You aren’t coming in my mouth” She said and he had to admit felt a bit disappointed. “Not this time at least” She said with a smirk.

He throwed her on the bed and climbed it again. “You have no idea how many times I’ve imagined this, Arya.  And this feels a thousand times better”. And put two fingers in her cunt again. “Fuck you’re even wetter, I’m going to fuck you hard, Arya, if you let me. They are going to hear us in Meereen and everyone is going to know that you’ve been mine tonight” He wanted everyone to know, he wanted to have her every day from now on, his willful, spirited and feisty woman, only his.

With slightly trembling hands she pushed some sweaty hair sticked to his forehead, his half confession, half indecent proposition had made her a little bit nervous, but she kissed him hard on the lips and brought his hands to her breasts.

“I’m going to take a condom, wait” But she hold his hand.

“No need Gen, I’m on the pill” Gods, he was going to feel her completely, he couldn’t believe it.

He was already between her legs and slowly but firmly he entered her, she was no virgin, but Gendry was a big man, and she was feeling everything as if it was her first time, she was enjoying, he was grabbing her hips and her legs were around his waist. His thrusts rough as he promised, and she was whispering dirty things in his ear, sometimes she would nip it, or flick her tongue over it.

He was shuddering, she was tight, soaking wet and fucking perfect. With each thing she whispered in his ear he was more, and more aroused and satisfied all the same, she liked being fucked hard, and he could give her that.

He flipped her and put her on four legs. He wanted to fuck her from behind, see the curve of her waist ending and giving shape to that perfect ass.

“What are you do… Fuck!” She was moaning like a bitch and she knew it, but she didn’t care. Gendry hold her hair like in a ponytail and pulled it, so she was looking up, and when his palm connected to her arse she moaned wantonly. “I’m going to come. Oh Gendry I’m coming”

“Yes Arya come, I want to feel you coming” And she did, it was a blissful orgasm, a strong, overcoming feeling. When she could breath again Gendry had flipped her again with her legs on his shoulders and they both grabbing her headboard. He was thrusting franticly in her, touching that same spot again and she couldn’t hold the next orgasm that washed her body.

He was really surprised when her second orgasm came over, but never stopped sinking into her. He was so close, so close. He could see the purple on her neck. Everyone who looked at her would know she was his now. He peaked while he kissed her with passion, and something much stronger, a new feeling that he didn’t mind at all.

“I didn’t know you were multiorgasmic” He said with awe in his eyes.

“Of course you didn’t stupid, how does that come in a conversation?” She was amused and he laughed.

He was hugging her when they fell asleep.

Next morning he woke first. He was thinking on making breakfast for her and bring it to bed. Repeat some of last night events if he was lucky. But when he crossed her door he saw that something was not right. All their roommates were up.

“Okay lad, first of all congratulations. Second, thank gods that finally happened, there was so much sexual tension in this flat I was going to start masturbating on the living room”.

“That was gross Tom, even for you…”Gendry intended on following his plan, so he moved to the kitchen and they followed him.

“We are glad Gendry, really. Just… next time try not to make so much noise... yes, they heard Arya in Meereen” said Lem this time. Gendry was completely flushed, he had said those things in the heat of the night, he thought their roommates were still partying, he was a good boy, a shy boy, he didn’t want them to hear that. He made scrambled eggs with bacon and pancakes.

“Let this go please” He was really red.

“It’s a good thing! Both of you wanted this for a long time... we all could see it!” Lem was having fun.

“He even is making her breakfast! Young love is beautiful!” Said Thoros. Beric wasn’t talking, Anguy was eating and Edric looked displeased. Gendry knew that he had a crush for Arya since he moved in, but she never wanted more than a nice friendship with him. He had been jealous of Edric for a long time, the little lord, with all his family money and successful enterprises to inherit. But now Arya was his and he felt a bit pitiful for the boy.

Gendry finished breakfast ignoring their comments and just went back to Arya’s room. She was still sleeping and looked beautiful as ever. The little light entering trough the blinds remarked her figure even more. He left the breakfast on the table and laid next to her again. He wasn’t able to contain his hands when they started trailing her face, neck, arm, side and finally her hip. He saw a shadow on her hip and realized that he had probably gripped her to harshly. He felt bad and went down to kiss her there. All the memories of tasting her last night came back, and he couldn’t do anything to not brush his nose to her soft flesh.

A soft moan escaped her lips and a hand caressed his hair. He kissed her there and she moaned again.

But he remembered their roommates and he didn’t thought they could control the noise.

“You must be hungry! I made breakfast” Said with a grin.

“Hmm.. don’t you want to… play a little Gen?” Gods he wanted to play, but he wanted to make her scream again.

“Ar, everyone is home… they will give us a hard time” but he wanted so badly.

“You are probably right, you had always more sense than me” She gave him a longing kiss on the lips “But you are still my slave, so you have to do as I say, don’t you?”

“Arya, they will hear us!”

“We will keep it quiet Gen, come on” She was trying to seduce him, and he was getting angry, yesterday he thought their roommates were not home, but today he knew they were at the other side of the wall! It was disrespectful.

“I said no Arya, they will go to that stupid game in an hour, just wait” He wanted her, but it was not right! And if she asked one more time he would give in and feel awful about it later. He liked to keep his business private.

He could see the disappointment in her face, she thought he was rejecting her. He wanted to kiss her so she would know that he really wanted to. But as he started to lean she stood up, put the baggy shirt she was wearing last night on, and grabbed a towel.

“As you wish, I’m going to have a shower” And with that she went out of the room. He rubbed his face with his hands. Couldn’t he do anything right? The breakfast rested untouched on the table, and he felt bad, because Arya had misunderstood his intentions, and mad because she was the stubborn one despite of what she called him.

She was pissed, that bull-headed boy. When she came out of the room she saw that her roommates were in the kitchen, she went to the bathroom without saying anything. She took of the shirt and opened the shower. She liked it really hot. She enjoyed the feeling of the warm water on her skin.

But she couldn’t stop thinking about last night. She had wanted it for so long, and in the end she had got it. It had been a thousand times better than she had imagined. Gendry had not treated her like a princess, or some delicate flower. He took her raw, he even spanked her, pulled her hair, and gods she enjoyed it. Only thinking of that left her soaking between her legs. But of course he had been drunk, probably that’s why he did it.

She wanted more this morning, and when she woke up with his head between her legs she thought he wanted more too. Stupid boy! Was he playing with her or something? Because she would kill him if he was! She was not the prettiest girl in the world, that was true. But she wasn’t Arya horse face anymore! Some guys found her attractive. Gendry was utterly gorgeous, that was also true. And maybe he was with her only because Bella or whatever didn’t want to go home with him.

But he had sounded so sincere. And he said that when their roommates left they could continue. He didn’t want them to know what happened. Was he embarrassed? Well, with the way he attacked her neck it would be something difficult to hide. She wanted to talk to him, but she was mad, and she didn’t want to attack him. Or maybe she would cry if he told her everything was a mistake.

_Fuck!_

She forgot to take any clean clothes or underwear at least. She just wrapped the towel around her and went back to her room, but she was stopped in the living room. Everyone was there, even Gendry, who looked angry. What the fuck was he angry about?

“Good morning Sunshine!”

“Shut the fuck up Thoros, I’m not in the mood”. And she wasn’t, her angerroseagain as Gendry checked her out and frowned even more. “I’m going to my room, I need to change.

“We are not complaining!” Lem said and she wanted to punch him.

“Be careful Lem, or Loverboy will punch you” Anguy and his brand smile.

She just left them there discussing and went to change clothes but before she could close the door of her room Gendry entered. He lifted her from the floor and tackled her to the wall, while he kissed her hard.

“Next time take your clothes to the bathroom, I don’t like them looking at you like that. I don’t like anyone looking at you like that” His blood was boiling. First the frustration that she wouldn’t listen to him, then the jokes of the guys saying that she run away from him in the morning because he hadn’t given her enough, and then she walking around the house almost naked. He couldn't stand it anymore.

Arya was panting already and he just tore off the towel, leaving her bare before his eyes. “Gendry wait”.

He just dropped to his knees and buried his face between her legs.

“What are you doing!?” She gripped his hair and pulled his head away.

“I want you now, I don’t care about them, I desire you”. His eyes looked almost black and she almost gives in without a fight, but she had pride.

“I wanted you before as well, and you plainly rejected me”

“I didn’t reject you! I was trying to be respectful! Arya please, don’t make me beg, I’m already on my knees”

She gave him a cold look, both of them knew he had won the argument, but she wanted him to suffer a little bit.

“Please” and he kissed her hip. “Please” he kissed her navel. “Please” he kissed her inner tight. “Please, Arya” he brushed his nose to her lower lips. And a wave of wetness made his way through her. She was completely shaved so Gendry noticed it. She saw his smug smile just before he put his mouth on her cunt. The same moment he lifted her legs and put them on his shoulders. Then he pinned her to the wall pressing his hands to her breasts.

“I’m going to get my revenge for before, you know?” But he kept working with his tongue and she soon lost trail of what she wanted to do. “Just, not now”. His laugh reverberated on her clit and it gave her pleasure.

“You’re something else, really” And he dedicated himself to her until she peaked. He put her down and they tumbled to the bed. They kissed tenderly.

“Your turn now, Ser”.

“No, you are having breakfast now, I didn’t make the pancakes for nothing”.

“You’re right! And I’m starving! It will be cold now, sorry”.

He went to reheat the pancakes while she dressed and they ate their breakfast while talking about exams and what they planned to do on their vacations. When they took the dishes to the kitchen Gendry took her by the waist smiling smugly to their roommates, who were about to leave. They returned a mocking grin, except Ned, who looked like he had eaten a lemon. She didn’t understand men, they were so strange.

“Well Sir Waters, now that we are alone what are we going to do?” She asked with a mischievous grin already visualizing her vengeance.

“Hmm, I don’t know” he said pulling her close. He kissed her softly. He loved that girl, he was sure of that now. As the kiss was turning more passionate, he started running his hand on her thigh. He was getting hard, with the anticipation of having her again, making her feel pleasure, make her come, because of him. When his hand found the hem of her diminute home shorts he started sneaking his fingers inside, but a small hand stopped him by the wrist.

“I don’t know either… we could see a film!” And she moved away from him and to the living room. All he could do was look stupid and sit on the couch while she looked through their enormous collection of films, settling for a film with a ridiculous amount of blood and brains that they had seen at least ten times. But he didn’t plan on watching the film, he’d rather watch to her flushed face when he was sinking in her.

When she sat on the sofa he put an arm on her shoulders, and she leaned on him, resting her head on his chest. It felt natural. Arya started running a hand through his chest, and he smiled knowing that she wasn’t interested in the film either. Her hand felt warm, and she moved it under his shirt, he settled on feeling the sensations. He felt goosebumps where her hand trailed. And he moved his hand from her shoulder to her breast. She moaned loudly and he pressed it rougher, but she took his hand and put it away. She continued moving her hand though, lower now, trailing the waistband of his sweatpants. If she moved it a little bit lower she would feel his erection, he wanted her to. But she didn’t reach, then she started kissing his neck and his breathing became erratic, she nipped lightly his ear and he felt like grabbing her and just fuck her. He reached for her hips and made her straddle him, but when he started touching her breasts again she didn’t let him.

“You lost the bet, you are under my command. Yesterday I told you to not touch and you disobeyed me, I let that pass, but not today. Until I say so, you are forbidden to touch me or kiss me unless I kiss you first” She looked smug, and Gendry was only more aroused to Arya giving him orders, she grabbed his hair and pulled it “Understood?” Gendry didn’t say anything, he just looked at her with full of lust eyes and when she kissed him his response was fierce.

She came closer to him and positioned herself on top of his erection.

 “You are really hard Gendry, I like it, I’m wet, for you” He wanted to touch her, Arya was driving him crazy, but she was right, a bet was a bet, and he was curious to know what was she planning. She started moving on him, and giving him pleasure. She looked so pretty, so desirable that he couldn’t keep his hands from grabbing her hips and the grin she gave him was devilish now.

“That’s not OK… I told you not to touch me, bad boy” He gulped because she stood up and went to her room. She came back not a minute later with a scarf. “I will have to tie you, since you can’t do as you are said”.

Tie him. She wants to tie him. He would be at her entire disposition, she would torture him for sure, but he only noticed the way his cock twitched in his trousers. This was her revenge, for not pleasing her in the morning, he could see it.

“Arya, I’m not sure…”

“I’m not asking, turn around” and he compelled. She tied him as hard as she could. “Sit again Gendry” He hated when she talked in this sweet tone of voice. It made him harder. He sat and his mouth hanged open when he saw Arya undressing herself. Under her clothes, the underwear he saw the night before in her drawer. The purple lace contrasting with her pale skin. He regretted now letting her tie him. His hands were itching with desire for touching her. His eyes were really open, he didn’t want to miss any detail.

“Arya take this off” He needed to touch her.

“What, this?” And she unclasped her bra and let it slide of her body.

His mouth was dry, his hands sweating, and his trousers about to explode. He couldn’t say anything, not even when Arya approached him, unbuttoned his jeans and took them off. Not when she took also his boxers and touched his impossibly hard erection, not when she opened his legs, positioned herself in the middle and lowered her head to his cock. But she just brushed it with her lips, flicked her tongue on the tip.

“Do you want me to put it in my mouth Gendry?” She leaded her head so it was resting on his thigh and started stroking his member. With her head like this she put it inside her mouth, not to her throat, to her cheek. He could see his form on the side of her face. But too soon she pulled away. “You are not being very talkative, aren’t you enjoying?” He could see that behind her mocking tone she was concerned about him not liking it.

“Arya, take the scarf off, now or I don’t know what I will do when I can finally move my hands” He wanted it to sound as a thread, but sounded more like a plea. He needed her, now.

As if reading his mind she straddled him and kissed him. He went to kiss her neck but she pushed him back. He was about to scream in frustration when she put one of  her breasts in his mouth and he sucked and bite it hard, she would have another bruise in her breast, but he was so angry. She started rubbing her wet panties to his center and he thought he could come anytime now. She took her panties also off and took his cock with her hand, positioning it in her entrance.

“What would you do now Gendry, I bet you would put your hands on my hips and push me down hard, right?” Gods yes, that’s what he wanted. She was so dead when all this slave thing ended, pleasure dead. She sank a little bit, just the tip and his eyes rolled to the back of his head.

“Arya, I’m going to spank you so hard when you untie me, you will not be able to sit tomorrow” He meant every word, he was going to put her on his knees. Her laugh made him angrier. He pushed his hips forward and entered completely inside her. He groaned and she moaned loudly before pulling out and pushing him back.

“Do you think you can do what you want Gendry? Ok, you had this coming, I don’t need you, or anybody to have my pleasure. But you, with your hands tied Gen…” And she stood up, looked at him angry and lay on the carpet, spread her legs her glistening cunt facing him. What was she doing? He was losing his mind, he needed her. When she started touching herself, moaning his name he lost it, he lost track of time, or sense of what was happening until she came screaming how she loved it when he fucked her hard. Then she stood up again and motioned for him to do the same. She untied him, and he couldn’t move until she touched tentatively his arm.

“Gendry…” He could hear the uncertain feeling in her voice.

He was trembling when he spun around and took Arya by the neck, not putting too much pressure, but pushing her backwards until they reached the wall.

“Never, ever again do any of that when I can’t touch you” his voice was the huskiest he had ever sounded. He went to touch Arya between her legs but she closed them playfully. He grabbed her hair, dragged her to the sofa again and put her on his knees. His voice was full of fury when he spoke.

“You said you don’t need anyone to give you pleasure Arya, I want you to touch yourself again” She didn’t do it. “Do it, now Arya”

“I didn’t know we had changed places” She said defiantly.

And the first smack came, she wasn’t expecting it and it hurt, as he could hear in her scream. A second of concern flashed in his mind but it was gone before he could think about it. It hurt, but she wanted more, odd sensation.

“Touch yourself” He said again.

_Second_

_Third_

_Fourth_

_Fifth_

Her ass was red now. But he wanted her to see, and he knew she liked it, because he could feel her wetness in his thigh.

“Do it” His voice was soft now, but he was still frustrated, he had been hard for long time now.

When she didn’t do it he spread her legs with one hand, putting two fingers inside her cunt.

“Does it feel good? Does it feel better than when you do it?” He was plumping his fingers hard and fast and he could sense her more tight. “Answer!”

“Yes, yes it feels better than my fingers, but not as good as your tongue, and definitely not your cock. Come on Gen, fuck me already, come on”. She couldn’t hold it anymore, but when she was in the verge of coming gendry took his fingers out. “I command you, to fuck me right now Waters, NOW!” 

“No, I can’t do it now, I can’t, I won’t, I need to calm down” He wanted to fuck her badly, but he was so angry, and if he fucked her now it would be something savage, like when he took her by the neck or dragged her pulling her hair, he didn’t want to hurt her, even when his cock was impossibly erected.

“What? You’ve got to be fucking kidding me, aren’t you?” His face was completely serious, and she knew that when he set his mind on something you could never make him change it.

Then she kneeled in front of him and before he could stop her she had his cock in her mouth again. Her rhythm was frantic and he didn’t want to stop it, he put his hand on her head but she did all the work. His cock was fully in her mouth, reaching the throat and they both loved it.

She was starting to feel dizzy when he came in her mouth. She pulled away and never stopped looking him in the eyes when she swallowed his cum. And he loved it. He kissed her almost adoringly, but she got up and went to her room.

He didn’t follow this time.

She didn’t know what was wrong with him. Last night he fucks her, this morning rejects her, later he gives her oral sex and promises actual sex when their roommates leave. When they do and they’re playing he rejects her again.

She was angry, but she wanted to show him what was he missing, so she gave him the best blowjob she could, and he came in her mouth. She still had the taste of him.

She spent all afternoon in her room until she got a message of Aegon. He wanted to meet for a cup of coffee. They were confidents and she needed someone to talk to.

She dressed with another baggy top and shorts, a scarf too, to cover her neck. And when she left the room Gendry was in the kitchen, eating some cookies.

“Arya…”.

“See you later Gen”.

She was really mad.

She met Aegon in a coffee shop three blocks away. He was handsome, and like her brother sadly.

“Hi gorgeous! What’s with the face?”

She talked to him, explained everything, and he listened, no judging, no opining, just listened.

“Well… We all knew he was in love with you, and for what you explain is not a rejection but frustration Arya, I think you should talk to him”.

“You are awful Egg, really, you should tell me he’s a pig and all that stuff friends do…” They chatted and ate junk until late.

When she got home again everyone was there, laughing and talking, also Gendry. She excused herself saying she was tired and went to her room again.

She took her clothes off, put her sleeping shirt on and went to bed. She would talk to him in the morning.

It was past three o’clock when someone entered to her room, she woke fast and saw Gendry clumsily padding to her bed. He laid next to her and put an arm around her waist.

“Sorry to wake you, I couldn’t sleep”

“It’s fine, I like having you here” She was incredibly sleepy, but he knew she was telling the truth.

“I was an arse today, several times, I just don’t know how to handle this, I don’t want to freak you out” His voice was unsteady and she just wanted to hug him, tell him it was okay.

“You are the worst slave ever anyway, don’t worry about it” She sounded amused and he knew she wasn’t mad at him anymore, which was reliving.

“Where went you? I was worried” She considered telling him it was none of his business but she didn’t want to discuss.

“I was having coffee with Aegon” She didn’t think it was important, but he tensed.

“Aegon… He is handsome, isn’t he?” His voice was restraint, he was jealous.

She turned to look at him. “Aye, he is” His arm tightened his hold.

“Arya I’m sorry, I didn’t know how to react, but this… what we have is really important to me, I don’t want to lose it… Arya I love you. And I want to love you every day, I need you to forgive me. Please” The urgency of his voice made her feel bad.

“You don’t know how many times I imagined being with you, a lot, but yesterday, it was magic Gen, I wanted you, only you. And this morning I was disappointed, because I didn’t care if anyone heard us, I just wanted more of you. Later, I wanted you to show me how much you wanted me, and I really wanted it Gen, when you didn’t give it to me I felt bad, as if you didn’t want me, like if I was forcing you”.

“No, no, no. Gods, how can we understand things so wrong? When I told you I didn’t want to have sex with you… I was so angry, so frustrated I was afraid I would hurt you. I almost choke you before! I was feeling bad, I just wanted to calm down, but Arya, believe me when I say, that there’s nothing in this world I want more than I want you”.

She kissed him, and he kissed her back. The kiss was getting more, and more passionate. Soon Gendry was on top of Arya, his hands supporting him on the mattress. Her hands everywhere. He was feeling the fire he felt always when he was with her, whenever he touched her, his lower stomach would ignite.

She took his shirt off and started peppering kisses across his chest, then she inverted positions and straddled his legs, sitting directly on his hardness and grinding down, making both of them moan un unison.

“Rip my panties” She breathed in his ear.

“What?” For sure he heard wrong... didn’t he?

“Rip my panties Gendry, please” And yes, the pleading turned him on even more than the orders. So he pinned her back to the bed. She was wearing thin white panties. He found a small scrape. He pulled to both sides and ripped the cloth, then ripped again so he could free the other leg. And he has her wet cunt almost in front of his face. He kissed her center directly.

“You taste so, so good Arya” The soft moans she was giving him were enough to continue.

His tongue was making wonders and she didn’t remember anymore why or what she was mad at. Feeling him devouring her with such veneration made her ache for him in a way that was becoming impossible to pass.

“I need you Gen, I need you inside me, please, please, please, now” He almost came only looking at her, he felt powerful with his head between her legs. He felt like only he could give her that.

And on his knees he lifted her body and entered her.

He was so pretty and strong, he was formidable and he was hers. He could hold her in his arms and still push into her with a strength and rhythm that made Arya come several times. They were both grasping each other’s hair, and breathing each other’s air. He came blissfully inside her, and when the orgasms had washed both their bodies they laid down again and covered their bodies.

“Arya… You are so fucking gorgeous, I don’t understand how I managed this years without even trying to be with you”.

“Because you’re stupid, I was hitting on you all this time!” He laughed softly and kissed her goodnight, already thinking about how would he fuck her and make her scream next morning so she would stop having stupid feelings of being unwanted. And he fell asleep with a smug smile thinking that of all the men that desired her only he could have her, and he intended it to be this way until his last breath. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic ever, I would appreciate comments. Also I'm not an english native speaker,not even a usual english speaker, so I'm very sorry if my gramatic and writing horrified you!
> 
> If anyone wants to beta this....
> 
> And if by any chance someone liked this and wants to give me any other prompt I'd be happy to try to write something else! 
> 
> Thank you very much for reading!


End file.
